Hate Inside My Veins
by RockN'RollChild
Summary: Who is Stephanie Sterling? Why is there such hate between her and the infamous   Tom Riddle? How are the two enemies involved in a long series of unfortunate events that happened  at hogwarts? read this story to find out. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Back Again

**Chapter 1: Back Again**

**This is my new fanfiction. It's not a love story, yet at least. Please read and review! So in this story every chapter except the first will be focused on a different characters and something bad that happens to them. The main characters will Always be Tom and Stephanie but it will be kind of like Skins, every episode for a different character. For anyone who's interested, I'm not done with my other story. Take the time to read and review that too. thanks! :)**

It was the first day of September. The streets of London were already filled with people and the sun was at it's place, shining brightly. Near the center of the city, in an apartment of the second floor, a red haired girl was sleeping heavily while a clock next to her was ticking eight. The apartment was quite big, but not huge. It was comfortable and nicely decorated, simply but nicely. In the kitchen a woman was having breakfast alone, listening disappointed to the radio about the war. As the woman stood up to leave for her job, she thought to wake her daughter up first since the girl was far too lost in her dreams to wake up on her own. Everything seemed normal inside this house and everything was really, except from the daughter that is. She was quite unusual and...different. She learnt about how different she was five years ago when a weird man with long beard came to her house to inform her she was a witch and that she would attend a school of witchcraft and wizardry called "Hogwarts". Her mother of course thought he was a nutcase and was about to call the police but the girl knew the man was telling the truth. She always felt different and she always knew magic did exist.

"Stephanie wake up! You will miss the train!"

"Just five more minutes" answered the girl sleepily.

"But it's already quarter past ten!" her mother insisted.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I'm going to be late" She cried as she got quickly out of the bed and started getting ready. At least she had packed some of her things yesterday and she didn't have much to do now.

"But you never let me wake you up! You always yell at me when I do!" Explained the woman quickly. "Anyway, I got to go now. I'm going to miss you so much!" She continued, almost crying. She went to hug her daughter but the girl stepped back, as usual. "Okay, Okay mum! I'll miss you too! Just no hugs, you know I don't like hugs!" The older woman smiled and kissed her child on her forehead. The girl sighed and started packing her things.

"Promise you'll write me every day"

"No mum, you know I won't be writing to you every day"

The woman smiled again at her stubborn daughter and she left, closing the door behind her.

Stephanie felt enthusiasm running inside her for the first time after months. She would finally leave this place and go to Hogwarts, somewhere she belonged. She smiled at herself. She looked at the clock. She had to take a shower, finish packing, eat and go to King's Cross station in only a bit more than half an hour. Anxious she hurried to the bathroom. After half an hour she was done getting ready. She didn't have time to eat so she just took her things and left the apartment without even taking a final look. She wouldn't miss anything there anyway. She then thought of her little brother and her mother, who she wouldn't see for nine months -she didn't like to go back home for holidays- and she felt sad but the feeling wore off after a minute or two.

She was now standing in front of Platform 9 3/4. She ran through the wall and was now watching her favorite train, Hogwarts Express. Happily she went on as it was about to leave and searched for an empty compartment. Before she could find one, she saw inside a compartment a beautiful girl with straight, long black hair and ice blue eyes. It was her best friend Michelle with Elise, April and Serena. She got in and Michelle immediately run to hug her.

"Steffi!" She shouted happily. "I've missed you SO much!"

Stephanie hugged her back with a big smile on her face. "Heey Chelle I just saw you a few weeks ago but yeah I missed you too! I missed you all actually!" She said as she went to hug the rest of her friends.

"So, Steffi, how was your summer?" Asked Elise.

"Well it was ok. I mostly stayed at home but I also went to Chelle for a few weeks and spent a lot of time with April. How about you? Serena, Elise?" Serena moved back her light brown hair and started talking.

"Oh it was amazing! I went with my parents and brother to France, Italy and Spain! I learnt about so many cultures, bought so many things and not to mention the boys! I met so many hot guys that if I put them on a list it would take pages!" She said pleasantly.

"That's great!Did anything happen between you and someone of them?"

"Of course it did honey! And not just one of them! Let's just face it, my good looks don't stay unoticed even outside England!" Serena bragged with an arrogant smile on her face. None of the girls answered and everyone turned to Elise.

"To be honest, it wasn't the best summer" She admitted. "My parents forced to study for the O. all three months so I didn't do much really. Just study."

"That sucks. Sorry Elise. Don't you think you should stand up for yourself? Your parents always seem to press you too much" Said Stephanie who hated the fact that children, especially females didn't had the right to act as they pleased.

"You know I can't do that Steffi. I'm just doing what I'm told" Answered the other girl. There was a temporary silence between the girls.

"Anyway" April broke the silence. "Steffi, aren't you supposed to go to the prefect's meeting?"

"Damn, I forgot! I guess I'll see you later" And with that words she left the compartment.

"Miss Sterling, you were late" Said David Grace, the head boy.

" I know, sorry, I forgot" Steffi blushed.

"You forgot. What a great prefect you will be!" Steffi blushed again.

"Sorry" She repeated.

"Anyway we have actually finished the meeting and we're a few minutes away from Hogwarts. Make sure you won't be late next time"

Steffi, embarrassed, went to make her way out when she saw Tom Riddle standing next to the door. She passed him over and continued walking.

"I always knew mudbloods didn't deserve to be called wizards. Let alone be prefects." She heard a cold voice from behind her. "And now, I'm proven right"

"Piss off Riddle"

"I believe this is not how a lady should speak, if you can be called a lady. Didn't your muggle parents how to speak appropriately?" Tom answered with a mocking tone.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were raised by muggles too, in an orphanage actually. So don't think you were raised any better than me. If anything I could say that I was raised better than you. And just for your information, no my parents didn't teach me how to speak appropriately. You see, my father was too busy fighting at the war, and later being dead and my mother was too busy working for us to have a better life."

"How sad is your little story! I'm touched! I'm warning you though, if you ever EVER again dare to say that you're better or even being close to being as good as I am there will be consequences and they will be severe" Tom replied angrily, his expression betraying how furious he was.

"Wow, I'm scared" Steffi, furious herself was almost about to put out her wand.

"Don't play with your luck Sterling" He said coldly and left.

They had now reached Hogsmeade. After about an hour the students were inside Hogwarts and the fist was about to begin. The dining hall was foul of voices, student's were laughing and discussing about their summer holidays. At the Raveclaw table Stephanie and Michelle were talking about Riddle and how he threathened Stephanie the way he did.

"To be honest Chelle," Steffi said quietly "I am a little scared. After last year I know he's capable of anything"

"Can't blame you really" The other girl agreed. "I would be scared too"

"But it's not like I'm terrified! And who does he think he is anyway? Going around threatening people. No, I'm not scared of him!" She suddenly changed her made. "I think I'll actually give him a good lesson!" She said, looking more confident.

Her friend looked at her in disbelief. "Yeah, right. Let's just be realistic Steffi. What could you ever do to him? I'm not underestimating your abilities or anything but he would probably kill you!"

"Oh come on Chelle! Don't be so melodramatic!"

"Whatever...Don't say I didn't warn you though!"

Steffi rolled her eyes. The shorting ceremony began and then Headmaster Dippet gave his speachspeech. "Let the fist begin!"

"Finally! I thought I would die of hunger!" Commented Steffi.

"Who's being melodramatic now?" Michelle joked.

The red haired girl laughed and started eating. When the fist was over everyone went to their dormitories. Stephanie, who didn't feel like going to the Ravenclaw tower yet, asked Michelle to go for a walk around the castle. "We haven't been here for so long!" She begged. The other girl agreed and they started walking alone. As they were walking, they heard some voices coming closer. Stephanie turned her head and saw four dark figures. The one in the middle and a little more forward than the others was tall and slim, with curly dark hair. As she moved in the light Stephanie saw her deep blue eyes. It was Faye Thorn and her gang, Angela, Serafina and Mara.

"Well well well" Faye talked first. "Look who we had the pleasure to see at our first night in the castle! Our little mudblood Stephanie Sterling and her friend, miss Curley! Might I ask, what are you two doing here at this hour? I thought the Ravenclaw tower was the other way! Did you get lost or just disobeying the rules? A prefect, disobeying the rules? Hmm surely the headmaster wouldn't like that. " She finished, a sardonic smile on her face.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" Stephanie argued angrily.

Faye laughed. "Or what? What will you do to me mudblood?"

Stephanie was now furious. "Condolesco" She yelled. Faye started screaming as her head was hurting like hell.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Stop it right now!"

Stephanie lowered her wand and Faye fell on her knees almost crying. After less than a minute she stood up, her face harsh but there was no smile now.

"You'll pay for this" She threatened Stephanie. "I swear to Merlin you will!"

She left furiously, her friends following her quickly.

"What a bitch! How dares she calling you a mudblood!"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it" Stephanie sighed. "We should go back to our dormitories before we get caught"

Finally they reached the Ravenclaw tower.

"What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?"

"Uhmm a river." Steffi answered and the door opened.

They got up to their dormitory and got ready for bed.

"It's nice to sleep here again" Steffi said half asleep.

"I know, I missed it too"

"Goodnight"

"Night Steffi"

And they fall asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot! I hope you liked this! I have this story all planned, there will be 21 chapters.**

**I don't really get the riddle, I found it on the internet, but anyway :P**

**REVIEW! =D**

***Sorry for the mistakes, i corrected it :$**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire VS Ice

**After 6 months I'm posting the second chapter of this story. I really hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Fire VS Ice<strong>

The next day Steffi woke up feeling very uncomfortable. It was the first day of school and she had to patrol with Riddle. Not quite the best way to start a new year. She sighed and got off her bed. She got dressed and started getting emotionally prepared for what was about to come. Looking at the clock, she realised she was almost late and made her unwilling to move feet go to the great hall were she was supposed to meet Riddle. She was there first and let out a sigh of relief cause who knows what Riddle would have done to her if she was late. She didn't even wanna think about it. Not that she was scared or anything. She actually decided to point out he was late cause well, she's got nerve god dammit.

"Morning" Said Tom moody as he approached her.

"Not quite actually. You were late. MINUTES late." Replied Steffi in an attempt to make fun of his usual behavior.

Riddle obviously didn't notice the irony. "Easy there Sterling. You don't want to get into trouble. And as a matter of fact, I wasn't. Your watch is probably wrong." He pointed out.

"Oh really? Maybe yours is. As far as we know either of our watches could be wrong." Answered Steffi, feeling victorious.

He rolled his eyes and started walking. She smirked and followed trying to reach him but of course Riddle wouldn't allow that. He always likes to be one step ahaid.

"You go from that hallway, I'll go from this one. We'll meet here in half an hour." Came the words out of Tom's mouth.

"Why is it always you that says what we'll do?"

The boy didn't even bother to answer. He simply started walking, leaving behing a very bothered Steffi.

She was walking at the hallways, nothing much was happening. Steffi was bored when suddenly she found two 3rd years fighting.

"Hey you two! Stop fighting or I'll take points from your house. 10 points each!"

The two immideantly stopped and left.

Stephanie pleased and with nothing else to do went back to the Great Hall to meet Tom. This time he came first.

"Who's late now Sterling?"

"Well excuse me from preventing a big fight between 3rd years!"

"Yes, I'm sure it would be a HUGE fight."

"I stopped it so we'll never know I guess."

They both stopped talking and went for breakfast, Tom always a few steps ahaid. Their ways parted as he was going to the Slytherin table and Steffi to the Ravenclaw.

"I swear someday I'll kill him!" Barked Stephanie while stuffing her mouth with food.

"Marlyn's beard Steffi, chill out! You look like you're about to eat someone!"

"Maybe that's cause I AM!"

Elise laughed.

"Who? Tom Riddle? I would eat that one too. If you know what I mean." She winked.

"EW, Elise." Said Steffi disgusted. The other girls laughed.

After breakfast they headed to their classes. The hole day was a casual boring day, something Stephanie liked, until before dinner when Riddle had to come and ruin everything. She was walking peacefully to the Dinning Hall when BOOM! Riddle appears and God, she hates this guy!

"Right when I thought this day was too good to be true." Riddle made his stupid comment.

"Funny, That's exactlly what I thought."

"Funny, I didn't know you think."

"Veeery funny Riddle. Congratulations, I'm amused!" Steffi replied ironically.

"I know I can be quite amuzing. And just so you know, I noticed the irony and I didn't like it. You should first find a way to clean you dirty blood and then consider talking to me like that, mudblood."

"You really think you're superior to me? You're nothing. Even your parents didn't want you. That's why they left you on the street. You were raised at an orphanage, unloved and that's probably why you are the way you are." Steffi finished, feeling a rush.

"You silly, silly girl. You just made the biggest mistake of your life. You crossed the line and you, are about to pay."

Before Steffi could think of a good comeback she was on the floor crying in pain.

"Stand up Sterling. FIGHT! Are you so weak that you won't even try to deffend yourself?" Riddle yelled, smirking.

Steffi would not stand being offended like that. She stood up, grabbed her wand and yelled "_Expelliarmus_" but missed.

Riddle laughed. "That's all you got? You're pathetic! _Crucio!_"

Steffi started screaming in pain again praying for something to kill her. The pain was this unbearable. After a while, Tom lowered his wand and Steffi finally stopped screaming. A few moments later she stood up again and yelled _"Stupefy!" _And this time, she didn't miss. Riddle was knocked over and seemed very pissed. As Steffi was about to leave, the boy stood up and for the last time, he said surprisingly calm one of his favorite words. _"Crucio" _And this pain was far worse than any kind of pain she had ever experienced. It was _unreal _and never ending. Riddle was feeling pleasant, watching her with a sadistic smile on his face. Suddenly, everything was over.

"I'll let you live your pathetic life Sterling. But I'm warning you: Next time you _dare_..."

Everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>HMM I FEEL A LITTLE SORRY FOR TOM : PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! SO FAR THIS HAS ONLY ONE REVIEW AND IF IT GOES ON LIKE THIS I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL KEEP UPDATING. PLEAAAASE SHOW ME THE LOVE xD YOU WOULD SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY! **


End file.
